


Devil Went Down to… er… Yorkshire

by marginaliana



Category: Top Gear (UK) RPF
Genre: Deal with a Devil, M/M, Pre-Series, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-03
Updated: 2016-12-03
Packaged: 2018-09-06 05:59:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8737495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marginaliana/pseuds/marginaliana
Summary: Jeremy had done the thing properly, gone to the crossroads at midnight on a Saturday when the veil between this life and the next was thinnest. (TGS advent prompt: music)





	

Jeremy had done the thing properly, gone to the crossroads at midnight on a Saturday when the veil between this life and the next was thinnest. He'd even brought a fiddle, although that was mostly misdirection since he was planning on challenging the devil to a car-knowledge contest instead. Probably this wouldn't accomplish anything, but he had reasoned that even the devil couldn't be everywhere at once. Therefore it was possible he'd get some junior devil, and if he had the fiddle they might send him one that was good at fiddling, and he could get the jump that way.

It was a hot night, muggy, flies beginning to buzz idly past his ear as he got close. When he arrived, the crossroads was empty – the next moment, there was a man leaning against a lamppost, though Jeremy hadn't seen him arrive. He'd expected… well, he didn't know quite what he _had_ expected. Maybe someone with little horns and a tail and a red tinge to his skin, someone who smelled of brimstone and wore dark sunglasses even though it was midnight. Maybe someone alien, someone very old or very young. Someone cool.

Not a middle-aged man with stupid-looking floppy hair and a pink and purple striped jumper.

And yet it was the devil, or at least _a_ devil. He knew that without even the evidence of the man appearing from nowhere, knew it in some primordial part of himself that recognized a thing inextricably other.

"Fiddle, is it?" the devil said. He sounded deeply uninterested by the prospect. Perversely, this made Jeremy want to stick with the fiddle just to spite him. But he knew he would lose.

"No," Jeremy said. "What do you know about cars?"

For some reason this made the devil perk up. "Mmm," he said. "A bit. What are we playing for? If I win, I get your soul, of course. And if you win…?"

"I want a show on BBC2," Jeremy said. "A car show, obviously. I've been trying to convince them to reboot Top Gear but so far no one's having it."

The devil looked at him for a long moment. Then he smiled, a slow, smug sort of smile. It transformed his whole face from something disappointingly ordinary into something breathtakingly extraordinary.

"Deal," he said. 

Jeremy's stomach turned over, and he suddenly realized that he might be in very big trouble indeed.


End file.
